Snowy Nights
by eviespiceru
Summary: It was a cold winter day and Yuuki was bored. What was she to do? So she decides to go for a walk to the cafeteria, a a mysterious person is following her...
1. The Drama

(Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so I apologise if it's crappy. There will be some YuukixAido in this! So please enjoy! :3

_Italics_-thoughts

**Bold**-yelling

Normal-speaking)

Winter, it sure was cold. Windows were fogged up and the ground was covered with snow. Yuki was lying in her bed. She was bored. It was daytime, so she had to be asleep, seeing she was a vampire. She tried falling asleep, but it was just too hard. She tossed and turned until she gave up, and gave a big sigh. _'Why is it so hard to fall asleep? This is so annoying..' _she thought to herself. She turned and looked to the ceiling. She wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't, as Kaname told her not to get out. "Yuuki, you must stay in bed. It's bad for you to have cold blood, so you must keep it warm" those words were running in her head. _'What do I care! I'm so bored! I want to go somewhere...' _she thought. She jumped out of bed, ignoring what Kaname had said and walked to her door. She turned the knob as quietly as she could and took a peep. It was clear, and it was getting dark. So she had to do something quickly, or she'll have to stay in her room for longer! She opened her door wider and it made a creek. She paused. It almost seemed she just had a heart attack. She waited until she heard a noise, but there was nothing. She was worried she was going to wake up the other night class students. She walked out of her door and shut it quietly and went for a walk in the cafeteria. She as hungry! Little did she know that someone was watching her...

Yuuki was walking to the cafeteria, but was stopped when she heard footsteps. Yuuki froze. She didn't know what to do, to turn around or not turn around. _'Oh no! What if it's Kaname! But what would he be doing here? He said he was going out and wasn't coming back until three days...'_. Yuuki decided to ignore the noise and keep walking, but she stopped when she heard the noise again. This time she thought hard to turn around. _'Ugh, what do I do?'_. Yuuki ran, and she heard the footsteps behind her, running as well. Who was this? Or what _was _this? She ran and ran until she was grabbed by her shoulder. It was a hand. Then another, placed on her mouth. She was in shock. But she was calmed when she heard a giggle. "Scared you didn't I?" said a voice that sounded familiar. She turned her head and it was Aido. He was just laughing his head off. "Let go of me!" said Yuuki, red faced from the embarrassment. Aido was having a laughing breakdown. He was tapping his hand on the floor laughing so loud that it was echoing through the cafeteria. "Shush! You going to wake everyone up!" said Yuuki furiously. "Like I care! Did you see your reaction! Bahahah!" said Aido, still laughing hysterically. Finally Aido calmed down.

"What were you doing following me?" said Yuuki. "Well what were you doing wondering around? You should be in bed. You've got to stop breaking Kaname-sama's rules, what if he finds out what you're doing?" said Aido. "Like I care. I'm so bored! And there's nothing to do!" Yuuki complained. Hanabusa bent down, being face to face with Yuuki and make a big grin. "Why don't you have fun with me?" said Aido, giggling slightly. "Ew! No!" said Yuuki, turning red. "Hah! Fooled you again! This just gets better and better!" Aido said banging his hand on a table laughing his head off once more. Yuuki sighed, grabbed a drink from the fridge and walked off, leaving the boy laughing loudly. "H-Hey wait up! Don't Leave me here alone!" said Aido, running after Yuuki. They were both walking together down the hall. There was an awkward silence. _'Crap, I'm walking with this guy. This is so awkward!' _Yuuki thought. She looked up at Aido, who was glaring at her with the silliest grin. Somehow, this made Yuuki laugh. "Huh, what's wrong?" said Aido, looking puzzled. "Haha! Your face! Just the-ahahaha!" said Yuuki laughing wildly. Aido just smiled and laughed along and they both talked and said funny jokes, until they reached her bedroom. Yuuki didn't want this fun moment to end, so he asked Aido to come in. He denied at first, but Yuuki insisted.

Yuuki made some tea and Aido was talking to her about some funny stories he had with Kain. They both talked for a while, until Aido looked out the window. He made a serious face for a moment, but then he just made a calm smile. "What's wrong?" asked Yuuki. "This weather, it's my favourite. Isn't it beautiful?" said Aido, still glaring at the window. "Yeah, I guess you could say it's beautiful.." said Yuuki, who was a little down from her memory she had when she was a child. When the vampire went to attack her. She dozed off and started to feel dizzy. She was about to fall of her chair but Aido _just _captured her. "Yuuki! Yuuki! Are you alright?" yelled Aido. "Huh, what? Y-Yeah, I'm fine...what happened?" said Yuuki, wondering why she was in Aido's arms. "You just fell out of your chair! Is anything on your mind?" said Aido. "Oh, n-nothing..." said Yuuki shyly. Yuuki tried to get up but she fell over again. So Aido lifted her up and put her in her bed. He didn't really know what to do, so he started to leave, when he was stopped by a tug. It was Yuuki. She had gotten up, her knees shaking, holding onto his vest. "Please don't go. I d-don't want t-to be l-lonely..." she said, her voice whimpering. So Aido went back and brought a chair and sat down next to her.

She was lying there, her breath was heavy. He leaned forward and put his hand right above her head. "What are you doing?" said Yuuki faintly. "Checking your temperature" said Aido, seeming a little worried. He placed his hand slowly on Yuuki's forehead. It was hot. She had a slight temperature. "What is it? I have a temperature don't I?" said Yuuki. "Yes, I'm afraid you do" said Aido. He got up and went to her bathroom. He soaked a towel and placed it onto Yuuki's head. "Th-thank you Aido..." said Yuuki, and slowly started to fall asleep. He stared down at her sleeping. She was so cute. She slept quietly, only her breathing being heard. Aido couldn't help how beautiful she was. _'W-wait! What am I thinking! This is stupid! It's not right to be thinking of Yuuki-sama like this? I don't like her or anything...' _though Aido.

Two hours had passed and Yuuki had woken up from her sleep. She was feeling much better and wanted to thank Aido. She had gotten up slowly, but she heard a groan. She saw Aido sleeping on her stomach. She didn't seem surprised that he was sleeping, seeing as they were awake during daytime. Aido then woke up. "Huh what time is-WAH!" said Aido, as he shot up embarrassed that he was sleeping on Yuuki's chest. "I'm s-so sorry Yuuki-sama!" he said, bowing like a lunatic. "Hush Aido! It's ok! Plus, I'm feeling much better, all thanks to you" Yuuki said with a smile. Aido just turned away blushing. "I-It was no problem..." said Aido. He started to walk off to the door when once again, he was stopped by Yuuki. "What is it this time?" he said, tiredly and wanting to leave. He turned around and Yuuki hugged him. She started to cry. "**Why is it that Kaname isn't here? Does he hate me or something? He's never here! I'm always so alone, and it's annoying!**" cried Yuuki "But you, you were there for me, Aido. And I could never be so thankful for what you have done. **So thank you!**" Aido was shocked. He could believe what he had just heard. Aido lifted his hand and grabbed Yuuki's chin. He lifted it up so they were face to face. He kissed her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "Y-Yuuki..I'm s-sorry, I just-"Yuuki stopped him and placed her finger on his lip. "It's ok, I get it" she said with a smile "I love you too".

(DONE! So? What do you think? Please leave me feedback on what you think and if there are any mistakes please let me know! I wasn't quite sure if I should make a second part to this. But let me know if you want me too, you could also give me ideas! :D  
Thank You so much!)


	2. Yuuki's Feelings

**(**Yes, I decided to make another chapter ((yaaay)) so I hope you enjoy it!**)**

**Chapter 2 ~ Yuuki's Feelings**

They were in each other's arms, hugging each other tightly. No heater was on and the room was cold from outside. Aido was fine with this though, seeing that his vampire ability was ice. However, Yuuki wasn't used to the cold weather, so Aido kept hugging her to keep her warm.  
They had been hugging for a while, but Aido finally had to go. Yuuki seemed a little sad, but she knew he had to go. In fact, they both had to go. Lessons were starting in ten minutes. Aido was about to walk out the door, when he heard footsteps outside her door. "Oh crap! Everyone's walking around the hallway! How do I get out without them seeing?" said Aido. "Just, stay in here for a while and let me go out first. I'm afraid though you might be late for class..." said Yuuki. "Crap. Ugh, I guess that's the only thing we can do..." said Aido. So Yuuki started to get dressed. "H-Hey! I'm here too! Can't you go into your bathroom?" said Aido, blushing like a tomato. "Well this is my room!" yelled Yuuki "Just turn around!" So then Aido turned around. Just the thought of her getting changed made him blush like mad. "Ok, I'm done. Just, stay in here until I give you a text" said Yuuki. "Alright. Now go ahead" said Aido. Yuuki was walking to her door until she stopped and turned around. "Umm, Aido...What just happened now, just forget it...ok?" said Yuuki with a smile, blushing a little. She then walked out the door.

"_**Just forget about it? What's up with her! Is she crazy! So that was all for nothing! Ugh! That player!**_'" Aido though, gripping his fist tightly. He then walked to her bed and lay down. It was still warm, from when Yuuki was sleeping on her bed. But something wasn't quite right. Her pillow seemed lumpy. He shoved his hand under her pillow and found a diary. _'She has a diary? I wonder what's inside?'_ thought Aido. He wanted to open it, but he was afraid that Yuuki might find out. "Oh who cares, she played me anyway. So this is payback." Aido said. He opened up the book, on a random page and it was dated the day that Kaname had killed his father. Even though that day made him sad, he wanted to see Yuuki's point of view.  
_'The worst thing happened today. Aido's father was killed. It was horrible. Tragic. I couldn't believe it. And to make matters worse, it was right in front of him, Aido himself. I was in shock "Why did this have to happen?" I kept saying to myself. I now thought that Aido may have had a grudge on Kaname, and would soon grow on me, seeing I'm Kaname's sister. I hope that he's ok...I really don't want Aido to hate me...I can't lose another dear friend...like Zero...'_ Aido then stopped reading for a second when he saw some dried up wet patches on the page. He believed they were tears. He continued reading: _'Aido...I really don't want to lose you, my friend...my best friend...you're the only one who I can rely on here in the Night dormitory...so please...stay with me...' _The diary entry was finished, but he noticed a few words rubbed out. _'I wonder what that could be?' _he thought. He then felt something in his pocket vibrate. He had a message from Yuuki. _'Come to class now, I've explained that you had a headache and that you couldn't come to class until later. It'd be best if you come now, you're missing some important maths!' _sent Yuuki. Aido then got up and placed Yuuki's diary back under her pillow. And walked to his dorm. On his walk, he thought hard what was written in her diary.

He opened his dormitory door and started to get changed, but little did he know that Kain was in there. "Where were you, Aido?" said Kain. "Uh-Uhh...I-I was feeling a little sick and I went to the bathroom..." said Aido blushing. "For two hours?" said Kain. "Yeah...It was pretty bad..." said Aido, trying to play along that he actually was sick (when he wasn't) "Anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" "Yeah, but I was waiting until you'd come back, I knew you would. I thought you were up to something funny. So yeah, we can go now. You're feeling better right?" said Kain, looking a little worried. "Oh yeah, I'm better now" said Aido with a smile. But this was a mischievous smile. He was so happy that Kain fell for it all. They both walked to class and all eyes were on them. "Your late guys. Hurry up and get a seat. Are you feeling better Aido?" said their teacher. Aido then nodded. "Ok so~" the teacher kept ramming on about algebra-or something but Aido wasn't listening. His mind was stuck on the words that Yuuki had written in her diary. _'__**So please...stay with me...**__? Why would she think that I would be-friend her? Does she really think I'm that mean?' _thought Aido, but his mind then thought up something _'What if she likes me?'_. Aido then blushed of the thought and shook his head slightly. _'No! That can't be it! She loves Kaname. And she __**needs**__ to be with Kaname. That's in the rules of the pureblood vampires, and I can't break that! Who knows what will happen! But Yuuki...I need her to know that I will always be her friend! But how...' _Aido then thought hard on how to tell Yuuki that he will always be her friend, until it was the end of lessons.

He was still thinking, until Kain noticed that his expression was weird. "Hey dude? You ok?" said Kain. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just have things running through my head, that's all..." said Aido "I'm gonna go for a bit and rest, you stay here" "Yeah ok, get better" replied Kain. Aido nodded and walked back to his room. He was walking with his head down, but this time he wasn't thinking straight. He placed his palm of his fore head and almost felt like he was going to faint, until he saw to legs. "You ok Aido?" said a girl's voice. He looked up and saw Yuuki. She looked worried and wrapped her arms around him. C'mon. Let's get you to your bed. They both walked to Aido's bedroom and Aido plopped himself on his bed. "Ok, you sleep here for a while and I'm going to go out and get some water" said Yuuki. Before Aido could say anything, Yuuki zoomed out the room. _'What's her problem?'_ Aido thought. He started to feel dozy and he fell asleep.

He woke up and saw Yuuki. She was sitting there, staring at the floor with a worried look. He then looked at her hands and she was gripping onto some wet tissues. Yuuki then turned around. "Aido? Oh Aido! Good! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" said Yuuki, saying one thing to another like a chipmunk. "Yeah, but what are you doing here? Why are you here for me?" said Aido. "I'm just repaying the favour. What you did for me was very kind, and I had to repay you somehow" said Yuuki. He then looked puzzled. In ways, he still didn't understand why she was here. Out of everyone that could have looked after him, it was her. Not Kain, not even a nurse, just her. Yeah sure he may have done something to her that was very generous, but still, he was her protector. It was Kaname's orders exactly to look after Yuuki. He was only doing his job. Yuuki then looked away and then started to talk. "Aido, what do you think of me?" she said in a quiet voice. Aido was shocked. Could it be that she _still _thinks that he hates her? "I-I think your fine? Why?" he replied. "N-Nothing...also, do you _like _me? I-In a friend way! Not in the other type of way!" she said with embarrassment. Aido now knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to find out if he liked her or not. He was quite surprised about how brave she was to say this. He got up and walked to Yuuki. Yuuki didn't notice that he had gotten up; she had her head the other way. She then felt a hand placed on her cheek and she was pushed to the side. Aido then kissed her. This time, Yuuki started to cry. She got up and she wrapped his hands around him. Aido followed. He then pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" said Aido with a smile, whipping away the saliva on her lips. Yuuki just made a big smile and cried once again, and hugged Aido tightly. 'Oh Aido! I always knew you did like me! I'm sorry that I thought you didn't like me but, it's just that-"Aido cut her off. "It's ok. I understand that you may think that I have hated you because of your brother. But that's him. Not you. So you don't need to worry about that. I will always like you" he said with a big smile. "Ok, I probably should go now. I am in the boys dormitories!" said Yuuki. "Yeah ok, see you later!" said Aido with a smile, and waving.

When Yuuki left the room, Aido paused. _'Hang on a second...Why am I kissing Yuuki all of a sudden? Could it be that I really do like Yuuki? But I don't! I can't! '_ Aido thought. _'Crap. This is so annoying...'_

**~Continued in next Chapter~  
(**Oh yeah, that's right. I'm gonna do another chapter. Sort of should do another one...But anyway, what do you thing of the second chapter? GETTING GOOD? :D Or not ;_; Up to you! So stay tuned until the third chapter will be released!**)**


	3. Final Words

**(**Alrighty guys! Last chapter! I hope it all goes well! If it's bad, please let me know! :p And to the reviewer that sent me the message, thank you so much! :D And yes! I'm doing the chapter! And for you others reading too, here it is!**)**

Chapter 3 – Final Words 

It really was a storm. Clash. Bang. It was a stormy, stormy night. Everyone was having a break time from classes, but not Aido. Aido was buggered, trying to think what was going on. Did he really like Yuuki? Every time the thunder would clash, it would make him jump. He got tired lying in bed, so he decided that he would head back to class. When he walked out the door, Kain was waiting for him. "Hey, you ok?" said Kain. Aido gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to class!" yelled Aido. _'Jeez, why was he so angry?' _thought Kain. During class, Aido once again couldn't concentrate. He was so sick of all the commotion that Yuuki was causing him. _'I don't like her! I hate her! She's so annoying and clingy!' _thought Aido. Classes had finally ended and Aido walked off. He wanted to be alone. When he was walking, he was stopped by a tug. "H-Hey, you feeling better?" said a familiar voice. He turned around and it was Yuuki. _'Not her again!' _he thought. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." he said nicely. _'Wait what! Why am I speaking so nicely!'_ he thought. Yuuki was looking away from him. In ways, she looked embarrassed. "What is it Yuuki?" said Aido. He stopped his thoughts talking to him once he realised Yuuki's expression. "Aido, there's something I need to tell you..." said Yuuki. He looked puzzled. _'What could she be saying? Is she confessing?'_ he thought.

It took Yuuki a while to speak but finally words came out. "Why, Why, **Why did you read my diary**!" Yuuki yelled. "What? How did you know!" Aido yelled back. "Well it was kind of obvious! I had positioned it upwards with the words _diary _on it, but when I looked at it, it was backwards! And you were the one last in my room! So! What did you read! Go on! Fess up!" yelled Yuuki furiously. Aido couldn't think. He paused. "Humph! That's what I thought! Next time don't go snooping around in peoples diaries!" yelled Yuuki. Yuuki stomped off. But Aido had to stop her. He _needed_ to know what those erased words were, they could be something important. "Yuuki!" Aido yelled. She turned around. Aido ran up to her and his arms grabbed onto her shoulders. "What were those words erased! You know! From your entry the day my dad died! Tell me! I need to know!" he yelled, shaking her forwards and backwards. "W-Why should I tell you! It's my diary!" she replied. "Stop! I need to know! It's been killing me!" he said. "Fine! It said 'I'm sorry'! Now leave me alone!" she said pushing Aido's hands of her shoulders. "Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry..." he said sadly, and quite disappointed. "Hey, hey, it's ok. Just, next time you need to know something, just ask me! Ok?" replied Yuuki. "Yeah, sure" said Aido with a smile. "Ok, glad this is settled. Well, see you later, Aido!" yelled Yuuki walking away waving. Aido waved back, but with a fake smile. He knew something was wrong. She was lying.

He remembered how the erased words were organised. There weren't two words. There were three. This time, he really needed to know. _'So Aido, how you gonna find out what those words were?' _he thought. He giggled. _'May be it's time to use some of my chilling charm' _he thought, giggling away. He then headed back over to the Academy and thought up a plan on what was going to happen. "When morning comes, that's when I'll strike. I'll force her to get the words out. Even if something bad happens" said Aido talking to himself.

Yuuki was walking up to her room when she heard footsteps behind her. _'Is this Aido again? I hope it is. But what if he knows that I lied? Damn it...' _she thought. Before she could turn around, arms were wrapped around her. "Yuukiiiii~ Lets go into your bedroom, shall we?"said a voice, which turned out to be Aido. "H-Hey! What are you doing?" Yuuki yelled. "I'm just having a little fun, that's all" he said giggling suspiciously. _'What's he planning? This doesn't sound good!' _thought Yuuki. He unwrapped his arms around Yuuki and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get going now~" said Aido, in a seductive voice. This wasn't working on Yuuki thought. It was making her panic. _'What's he planning? Doesn't he know that I'm the pureblood princess! If Kaname where here- oh who cares about Kaname! He doesn't care about me! He doesn't even stay with me here, or even look out for me anymore...' _thought Yuuki.

They walked up to Yuuki's bedroom and he opened the door. He pushed her in and slammed the door shut. "Aido what are you doing!" yelled Yuuki. "Oh nothing" he pushed her into a wall. She couldn't get out. "I just want to get the words out of you and know what those words where that you erased. The _true _words" said Aido. "I already told you! It said I'm sorry!" she yelled. Aido grabbed her hand and Yuuki suddenly felt a cold chill up her arm. She looked down and saw that her hand up to her shoulder was frozen onto the wall. "Come on, I know your lying" he said with an evil smile. "A-Aido! Stop this at once!" she yelled, trying to squeeze her arm out of the ice. He then grabbed her other arm and froze it onto the wall. "I'll stop if you tell me the truth, come on~" he said, still smiling. She was about to kick him when her knees were then frozen onto the wall. "Le-Let me go Aido!" she screamed "This really hurts!" His eyes then gleamed red. "No." He replied. He tilted her neck and licked it tenderly. "Mmmm, it smells good. I won't bite, hehe. Just tell me the truth already~" said Aido. "No! Let me go!"yelled Yuuki. "Alright, you brought it on yourself~" he said, and pierced her neck. "Ah! Aido no! Stop! Please!" she screamed. Aido was quiet, slowly gulping down her blood, until Yuuki grew weak. "Aido, please...no, I cant...take it..." she said whimpering. He removed his fangs out of her lips and licked the remaining blood on her neck, then slowly moved away and licked his lips. "So, you've had enough have you? Seeing I've weakened you, won't you tell me what those words where?" he said. "**I love you**" she said weakly. Aido's eyes widened and he stepped back. The ice had melted off Yuuki and she fell to the ground, unable to get up.

Aido's eyes changed back to its normal sky blue and he gripped onto his hair, gritting his teeth staring at the floor. "**W-What have I done! I-I've become a monster! I'm so sorry Yuuki!**" he said. He started to whimper, then yelled with all his might. _'What have I done! What have I done! What have I done! I've become a monster! A monster I tell you! Why didn't I control myself! I should of thought hard what those words could have been! Now Yuuki defiantly hates me! So she truly did love me?' _he thought, banging his hand on the ground. Once he had snapped out of it a little, he turned over to look at Yuuki. She was pale white. "Y-Yuuki? Are you alright?" he said, waiting for a response. "No words had come out of her mouth. She was just lying there, breathing slightly staring into space. "**Yuuki!**" Aido yelled and ran over to her. He picked her up and started to cry. "Yuuki! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to hurt you this badly! I Just really wanted to know what those words were! H-Here! For my apologies, please take my blood! You need it or you'll die!" he yelled. "N-No, I'm gonna be fine, j-just leave me...after all, I did have fun spending time with you and you were always there when I needed you most. You were even there to be not only my guardian, but my friend. My bestfriend. It's ok if I die, as long as your alright..." said Yuuki with a frail voice. "No. I won't except that. You need to be alive" yelled Aido with his eyes tearing up. "Here" he then cut his wrist with his fangs and placed it on Yuuki's mouth "Take it, you need it!" Yuuki's eyes began to close. "No please! I can't lose you! I love you, Yuuki..." he said. He then sucked some of his blood out of his wrist and kissed Yuuki, giving her his blood. After all the blood had been passed into her mouth, he backed up, and waited.

It took a while but then Yuuki swallowed the blood that Aido had given her. Aido's face widened up and made a smile. "Here! Here! Have more! It will make you better!" he said, pushing his wrist against her mouth. Yuuki then slowly got up and grabbed his arm. "Is it really ok, if I have some?" she asked. "Yes! Go ahead! It will save you!" he said. Yuuki then placed her fangs into his wrist and sucked out an even amount of blood. When she was done, she moved here head back and blushed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I made a mess!" she said covering her face with her hands. "It's ok" Aido said licking his wrist "As long as you're ok". Yuuki then looked up and they were both face to face. "So...you like me huh?" said Aido laughing with a silly grin on his face. "H-Hey! Don't spread it all over my face! It's embarrassing..." said Yuuki turning away. Aido then went on his knees and pushed Yuuki's face to face him by caressing her. He then kissed her. "Hehe...Hate to admit it, but I guess you could say that I like you too" Aido said with a slight grin on his face rubbing the back of his head. Yuuki then smiled "I love you, Aido" she said. "I love you too" he replied, and they kissed once more.  
**~ The End ~**

**(**Soooo? What do you think? Was it a good story? Please give me feedback on what you thought of the story, or if I need any improving go I can get better with my other stories in the future! Anyway, thank you so much for reading my first story ever and I hope you enjoyed it! Bye! :D**)**


End file.
